You belong with me, gorgeous
by GoldenhairSarah
Summary: When Edward finds out his girlfriend is cheating on him. he realizes his best-friend Bella is still waiting for him to notice her. he somehow ends up her dancing partner knowing dance is everything he cant say no and falls in love with her what can he do?
1. Dance partner

Bella looked out her window and over to one of her friends Edward on the phone too his girlfriend it was obvious she wasn't happy. They had lived next to each other since they were small and had been friends since forever. His girl friend was going off on something he said because she didn't get his humour. She reached down and picked up her note pad she wrote on it, and showed him.

_you ok?_

He smiled and wrote a reply.

**Tired of drama!**

She gave him an apologetic look.

_Sorry __L_

He just shrugged and half smiled showing off his dimples Bella started writing something else on her note pad but he had already shut his curtains.

_I love you_

She held It up even though he had closed his curtains, She looked away and she turned her music up louder and started dancing around her bedroom, Edward hearing her music looked out the window saw her silly dancing by her window and laughed good naturedly.

"oii! Bella turn that crap off!" her step father shouted she really disliked him he only married her mother so he wouldn't get deported she sighed and went to bed and made sure Edward hadn't seen her dancing. The next morning she was sitting on a park bench and he walked out in his worn out jeans he sat down and he pushed a lock of mahogany hair into her usual hair out of her face.

They were having a natural conversation Bella thought to herself how easy was it was that they were having a conversation they were laughing and joking before a red convertible pulled up and Jessica point Edwards blonde girlfriend was driving him somewhere. She gave Bella the utmost evils he waved and got in as she waved back Jessica took his head and kissed him back and then smiled evilly at her.

"you will never get his story like I do" Bella said as she drove off. She was the head cheer leader and Bella was the dancer that was quite shy, she thought brown hair and dull blue eyes. He on the other hand had gorgeous bronze hair and natural blonde highlights, that was always out of control and emerald green eyes he was the football captain.

"hey!" Bella looked up to see one of her best friends walking up to her bench.

"oh hey Rose" Bella said. Rose was, almost six foot- with mile long legs and hair that matched in a stunning blonde, she had piercing penetrated grey eyes that could paralyse anyone.

"guess you were with Edward huh?" Bella looked up in astonishment.

"how did you know?" she asked as Rose sat down.

"I saw them drive passed" she said. They laughed.

"do you still like him?" she asked.

"of course! He has a smile that could light up this whole town, I haven't seen it recently she brings him down so much" Bella said. She looked so glum, her friend feeling a spur of the moment sympathy, half hugged her.

"you really do like him don't you?" her close friend said.

"yes, a lot" Bella confided. At this point Rose was thinking about how she did not deserve this as, Bella had been there for her when no-one else was. She'd gone through so much she was shocked she could still care about others as much as she did.

After Bella had driven her and Rose to school in her yellow Ferrari enzo she only had dance and singing lessons that day. It was around lunch time when Edward was walking with his mates and he heard someone singing. He walked up the corridor they were recording. It finished and then it started playing but it had music on in the back ground it must have been half way through but when he looked in he was surprised to see a friend Bella there dancing. He'd only ever seen her dancing when she was prancing stupidly around her bedroom.

I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the nightI'm the one who makes you laugh When you know your about to cry

She was dancing along with the beat and he remembered thinking she was amazing. He remembered one time when he went over to her house when he needed someone to make him laugh and just to see a friendly face and Bella had been it.

And I know your favorite songs

and you tell me about your dreams

Think I know where you belong

Think I know it's with me...

When she spun he saw she was singing along and that he couldn't hear a difference in voice could it be that it was her beautiful voice that was making him go weak at the knees.

"what on earth do you think you are doing?" bellowed her step fathers voice.

"er its called dancing" Bella replied sarcastically.

"why are you dancing?" he spat. Edward and Bella never did like her new father.

"because I like it" she replied.

"your mother wouldn't like it" he said.

"how would you know what my mother would like, she's not here anymore is she? You don't know what my mother would have liked, you only married her for your job" Bella yelled making Edward's heart melt with pride. She rushed out the door and about two weeks later and more window convo's it was Edwards big day to try and get his foot ball scholarship. Bella was standing watching she screamed the loudest when she saw Edward win the game and when he was awarded his scholarship. He jogged towards his girlfriend who was talking to one of the other players.

"I thought you were the best, definitely the sexiest" she said fingering his t-shirt "will you kiss me?" she asked him.

"what the hell!" Edward demanded.

"what? i'm finished with you" she yelled. He scowled and walked off behind her.

_i'm sorry about Jessica_

Bella tried to soothe from afar, Edward smiled slightly. It was times like these when he forgot why Bella and him had stopped being such close friends. She cared to much for everybody else.

**I don't remember why I dated her she's a tramp**

Bella couldn't help but laugh, he smiled wider. She of course was thinking that, that statement was far too true.

_Well I didn't want to say anything_

This made him laugh.

**You're good at cheering me up you know that?**

Bella looked down at her pad blushing.

_I know it, I try_

He full out laughed and showed off his dimples, he was in his pyjamas which consisted of checked baggy trousers and a tight vest top, and Bella was in a light short night dress which was very flattering for her figure.

**Well, night ;) **

Bella smiled and waved and shut her curtains she couldn't help but cry for him his girlfriend in a way cheats on him and all she can do is want him more than she should. The next morning she awoke early something was hitting her window. She opened her curtains and immediately noticed something was wrong Edwards curtains and the window was open.

"psst!" she looked down and saw Edward there she opened her window. "hey mind if I come up?" he asked she looked around.

"one minute" Bella said. She quickly picked up all the stuff on the floor and locked her door. She tied some skipping robes together and threw them out the window.

"wow! Your strong" he commented.

"well we do work outs in our fitness lessons in dance and you have to be strong for some of the dances" Bella confided. He smiled and looked around. She grinned when she finally grabbed his hand and pulled him through the window.

"I don't ever remember you being so tidy" he said sitting on her bed she went and sat next to him.

"you only ever came around when my mother was alive, now I have my every move watched" she said. He looked to the door.

"don't worry I locked it" she said. He smiled feeling like an idiot.

"do you remember when we were fifteen when you said that elephants were your favourite animals?" he asked, Bella looked like she was thinking and a small smile appeared on her face.

"yes, you disagreed and said that lions were the best" she said he smiled and from behind his back he pulled a beautiful marble elephant. Her face brightened she had a huge smile on her face.

"do you like it?" he asked. She nodded looking like she might cry if she opened her mouth. She delicately picked it up. "you can have it" he said watching her reaction he was amazed at how she could look so beautiful in only the small lamplight and the starlight. Her head shot up surprise written all over it. She threw her arms around his neck he laughed and hugged her back.

"oh thank you" she smiled. And he realised all the times she had been there for him and all the times she had made him laugh whenever he went through some sort of trouble, he remembered when his grandmother died she had been the one he went to and she blew her boyfriend off to comfort him, but when her mother died she went to him and he went with his girlfriend to the movies. And when he had heard crying for months after that and whenever he would look through his window into hers she would be crying.

"it's a token to say sorry for the time when your mother died…" he started.

"and you went to the movies" she finished.

"yeah, you remembered huh?" he asked.

"don't worry I forgave you ages ago" she said. He smiled.

"Bella? ?Bella! Who are you talking to?" he step fathers voice came through the door. She looked up in fright and pushed him towards the window he quickly scaled the wall and the skipping ropes she gently closed the window and jumped into bed.

"whys the door locked?" he asked. She groaned as if she had just woken up.

"what is your problem?" she asked in the most sarcastic of ways.

"missy open this door" he demanded.

"why? Your not my father" she said.

"I am as long as its legal" he said.

"not for long only six months until i'm seventeen then you're outta here" she said he cursed, when her mother died she left everything to her and not him leaving her car, the house, all her belongings and all of her money Graham was so annoyed. He growled but walked away and she put a thumbs up to Edward and turned and went back to sleep. The next morning Bella was on her normal bench waiting for Rose and Alice as usual when Edward came out.

"hey!" he called. Bella looked up she smiled.

"hey to you too" she said. He sat next to her.

"I didn't get you in trouble last night did I?" he asked.

"its nothing I cant handle" Bella said putting the book she was reading away.

"yeah I forget you're the strong one" he laughed she smiled at him. He looked at her.

"I miss this" he said. "you were always open to talking, but I always seemed I was busy" he said.

"yeah I assumed it was because you were busy" she said. "but if it was cause you didn't want to talk to me tell me now" she said. He thought she was joking but couldn't be sure, he laughed.

"you are joking aren't you?" he asked.

"of course" she laughed.

"wow! I cant even tell if your joking now, we need to talk more often" he decided. "I no longer have a ride can you give me a lift?" he asked.

"sure, I'm just waiting for Rose and Alice" he nodded and they continued to laugh until Rose got there and two became three and there was more laughing more joking around they had so much fun it seemed that the three of them had so much in common except Rose wasn't single they still laughed and had fun until three became four. Alice turned up late as usual. She breezed into the car and the laughing increased. Until Bella had to drop them outside their respective blocks outside of school.

"so what do you have first?" Edward asked.

"er, I have dance first" Bella said. "you?" she asked.

"oh I have free first" he said. "do you mind if I come and watch you?" he asked. She looked slightly unsure but then decided what have I got to lose?

"if you don't like my dancing or music please don't say anything please?" she begged.

"so what are you dancing to?" he asked her as they walked she was hugging her books to her chest and he had one hand on his shoulder bag and his books were in one hand balanced against his body.

"well I have three dances that I will have to dance on my own and then I'll need a partner dance but I cant find anybody for the partner dance so ive been practicing on my own" she explained to him.

"is it hard?" he asked. She looked at him to see he was looking at her.

"what do you mean? the dancing or the actual dance?" she asked.

"both" he said.

"well dance comes naturally to me, so does singing gifts I got from both my parents, you know my mother she loved singing and dad he's a professional dancer" she said.

"really would I have heard of him?" he asked.

"you're in some of the photos you should know what he looks like" she said not wanting to say his name.

"no wait!, I think I know who he is… its peter pertrelli isn't it" he asked, she nodded sadly.

"don't you remember he left when I was ten, well when we were ten" he smiled he was a month older than I was and our mothers were best friends.

"oh yeah, I just seem to remember it was you and your mother" he said.

"I remember standing by the kitchen door and watching my parents having an argument my mother slapped him and he then decided he no longer wanted to live there, he wanted to keep me he did but my mother had too much against him to let him keep me… to be honest I wanted to stay with him, I remember running from the house and looking back and my father running after me and saying his good bye, he promised to keep in touch but after my first Christmas and no card present nothing and well the first birthday and nothing I lost all faith in him, maybe they were just words." she explained. He wrapped his arm around her in a hug she smiled in thanks wiped away a tear.

"ahh Bella, I hope you don't mind but I'll have to be levelling you today to make sure you are perfect for the judges" Mr thorn the dancer said, she smiled.

"yes, Edward is watching today" Bella said.

"oh I thought he was your partner?" Mr thorn said. Looking between the two of them.

"you can dance?" Bella asked. Looking at Edward now.

"well I was just going to see how hard it was before I volunteered" he said sheepishly. She smiled and smacked him lightly.

"well lets get started then" Mr thorn said. She walked over to a si-fi system I saw the label on the cd cover _mine_, she was dancing to one of her songs. She was wearing jeggings and a tight top that flattered her gorgeous body her perfect curves amazing boobs and went with her tanned skin and bright deep Blue eyes and contrasted with her hair.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset

She's going off about something that you said

She doesn't get your humour like I do

in a way this went with our friendship, my ex-girlfriend didn't get my humour and normally went off on something I said.

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like

And she'll never know your story like I do

Its right, Bella liked the same music as me, hip hop and rap it was very dance and very me. Bella was the only one who really knew my story, and well she always dances stupidly in her room just having fun.

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

She actually wears skinny jeans that really clung to her bum and her hips and flattered her legs and her usual bright vest tops. Which always made my counterparts twitch. Why is it only now that Edward started to notice his very beautiful very kind best friend?

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

This song really did relate to our relationship. She was the most amazing and graceful dancer I had seen.

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans

I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself

Hey isn't this easy?

She was an amazing singer she did a back flip to emphasis her smooth moving.

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I havn't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down

You say you find I know you better than that

Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She ran landed on her hands and catapulted herself in the air which meant she had a lot of muscle in her arms she made a shape a star to show bright, she then landed doing a rolly polly and landing on the floor and lifting her legs into funny positions I then realised were really elegant from a different angle.

"this is for her dance showcase" mr thorn said. I looked at him.

"she's showcasing?" I asked this meant she was serious.

"yes, i'm dancing her partner dance until she finds a new one" he said she was amazing at dancing.

She wears high heels,

I wear sneakers she's cheer captain and

I'm on the bleachers,Dreamin'

'bout the day

When you wake up and find

That what you're looking for

Has been here the whole time.

Looking at her dance anyone would think she was just one of those street dancers but she was mixed with ballet, hip hop and smooth criminal it looked as if the music just spoke to her.

Her dance suited this kind of song which really sung out into the dance room, her dance turned to latin which really surprise me that she seemed to be able to do any kind of dance.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,

Been here all along so why can't you see,

You belong with by, Waiting at your back door,

All this time how could you not know

Baby, you belong with belong with belong with you ever thought just maybe,You belong with me?You belong with me.

As the last beat hit its chord she struck her last pose I clapped mightily she was just so amazing I think her father would have to be proud of her for this, she smiled to me and pressed stop on her boom box.

"you're amazing" I breathed. She blushed but looked to Mr. thorn hopefully.

"you need to structure your jumps to make sure you are in balance even in the air and to make sure you keep balance in the air keep your self level with the ground" he said writing something down.

"sir, I really need to practice my partner dance I've added a few more flips in which you wont be able to do you said you cant do those but I have an idea" she said he nodded and she went and changed the song. They got into positions. They were facing each other then the few bars and they made a few gestures with their arms legs and their bodies but they didn't move from they're spot.

If I lay hereIf I just lay herewould you lie with me and just forget the world?

I could see the story forming, she turned from him he reached for her hand and turned her slowly. Her body language said she was sad. I don't quite know How to say How I feel

Her body said she had bad news.

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

He turned from her she reached out but she retracted her hand and looked down she then turned busted into some ballet moves, he was having a small dancey break down in the corner.

If I lay here

If I just lay herewould you lie with me and just forget the world?

She turned as he stood they started some close smooth latin dancing making it intimate she turned and he spun keeping one hand above her.

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

She ran and he caught her, he spun fast and she flew from his hands spinning but level with the walls he caught her again but left her on the floor she looked up slowly.

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

She looked up and lifted a hand to him he did a couple of back flips, and showed he wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

She was shown to not to be coping with the break up well and that neither was he she is shown to be dieing he rushes back and starts pumping her heartbeat along with the beat of the song.

If I lay here

If I just lay here

would you lie with me and just forget the world?

He keeps running away, in a dancey way and she keeps trying to get him back but what she did was obviously to bad.

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

She then does a back flip, sort of showing him fine be that way, she turns looking down holding one hand on her arm and looking like she was going to cry.

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

He turns and looks at her she starts to turn he looks her in the eye they then start to dance fight.

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here

If I just lay herewould you lie with me and just forget the world?

The dance fight continued until the last sentence until she collapsed into his arms he fell to his knees and offered her to the sky. Edward was sitting there with his mouth open, he was staring at both of them.

"wow!" was all he said.

"wow? As in its good?" she asked.

"as in bloody brilliant, you're amazing that so, so…. Intense" was the only word he could describe it.

"do you think you could dance that?" she asked desperately.

"I think he could he's a break dancer perfect for what your looking for" Mr thorn said.

"please I'm desperate" she pleaded.

"as long as you don't get bossy" he said sheepishly. She pumped her fists in the air.

"yes!" she ran and gave him a hug he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Mr thorn gave him a look.

"when can you get started?" Edward asked.

"well I have sport, and then music are the only lessons I have today the rest are free" Edward said.

"I have singing next and then free" Bella practically beamed.

"sir can we have this room every Monday's er, Thursday's oh Wednesdays and Friday afternoons?" she asked. He chuckled Edward hadn't noticed she had taken his timetable out of his bag.

"sure, this room is reserved for training only so I'll book it for you" he said, Edward smiled and he walked out, she turned to Edward.

"don't worry its not all your free time you'll have Tuesdays and we will only go from third to fifth" she said that's only twelve hours a week.

"is that really enough time? And don't worry it will keep me in shape for sport as well" Edward askingly said.

"do you want to work more hours?" she asked.

"this means a lot to you?" Edward asked, Bella nodded.

"then yes" he said and she smiled.

"okay third to sixth but you are not getting anymore time in that's more hours than dance normally allows" Edward said he smiled.

"so we'll work after lunch?" Bella asked uncertainly.

"before lunch" he promised. "we'll meet here" he said she smiled as he walked out and made her way to her singing lessons. It was coming to the end of her free lesson so started for the studio she and Edward would be using.

"I hear you and Edward have become dance partners" said a voice behind Bella she turned and there stood Jessica hand on hip and tiny skirt…vomit.

"I didn't know you could dance" she sneered in Bella's face. Bella stayed pretty calm she didn't even flinch.

"well you learn new things every day" came Bella's witty response.

"well then I think you've got your facts wrong" Jessica spat.

"your coach said I could make cheer captain" Bella said simply not meaning to be horrible but just trying to subtly tell her to back off. Jessica hardened her scowl.

"you wouldn't dare" she hissed.

"she should" Edward said coming to her defence she turned and smiled at him.

"oh hey Eddie!" Jessica smiled twirling a piece of her hair, she walked over to him and got all in his face and was about to kiss him.

"excuse me I have to go and vomit" Bella said excusing herself.

"hey wait! Save a toilet for me" he called she smiled slightly when he finally made it to the room he had a red cheek.

"I think her lipstick is staining your cheek" Bella said. Secretly hurt that he hadn't wiped it off properly.

"nah she slapped me" Edward said, Bella looked up. Suddenly feeling bad for feeling her previous thoughts.

"what? Are you okay?" Bella asked, genuinely worried for him. He smiled at her.

"I'm fine don't worry" he laughed.

"okay come on we need to get started, let me stretch you" she said walking over to get some warm up music.

"i'm sorry what?" he asked she smiled at him.

"you need to warm up" Bella said, plugging in the speakers, and Edward silently ogled her behind.

"ive decided to change the song, its much slower we still have the fast bits to show the contrast, the pace is meant to be slow which means they have up rooted and their relationship has changed and no longer works" Bella said softly. She stood and he then stood. They then started the first few steps. The bell went for lunch after she had gone through the first ten steps she smiled at him and put a jumper over her vest top she put her heels back on making her legs look magnificent in her leggings.

"are you going straight to the cafeteria?" Bella asked.

"I was thinking about it why?" Edward asked. He looked sideways at her.

"oh cause that will give you enough time after period four to let your food digest that's all" she said.

"safe" he said she had never noticed but Edward was a bit of a Chav.

"innit bruv" she jokingly teased. He looked at her and rolled his eyes smiling. They walked to the cafeteria together when Alice ran up to Bella in tears. Rose walking up slowly behind, silently stewing anyone who looked in her eyes were scared for life.

"oh my days!, what's wrong?" Bella asked putting her arms around Alice in a hug, Edward leaned in for the answer.

"it-t's lew-is" she said in between sniffles. Lewis was her boyfriend, maybe not anymore?

"what's happened?" Edward asked. He and Lewis had been alright, but after seeing the state of Alice he suddenly hated the guy.

"he was- he was making- out with Jessica" she sniffled. Bella pulled her into a hug.

"i'm gonna rip her limb from limb I swear this is the last straw" Bella said menacingly. Edward looked at her in surprise and saw her angry expression. Bella was the kindest person he knew. The thoughts went round and round in his head and he too was fuming.

"you hold I'll punch" Edward said through gritted teeth. Suddenly Edward spun Alice so he was hugging her and she was facing away from where Jessica and Lewis were walking past holding hands. She sniffled into his chest. She hugged him back. They continued to the cafeteria Edward and Bella keeping Alice in the middle and keeping an arm around her Rose had looped her arm with Bella. It was normally just Bella, Rose and Alice on a table but Edward navigated them to the table with all the loud fun football guys that were his friends they smiled when they him and then the girls that he was bringing over.

"are you okay?" one of the footy jockey's asked. Alice shrugged. Until she looked up and was lost in the eyes of this football jock, he too seemed to get lost.

"oh you know how girls normally are after seeing their boyfriends snogging other girls" she said her eyes were red and puffy but she had stopped crying.

"some one cheated on _you_?" he asked she looked at him searching for why there was disbelief in his voice.

"yes" she said.

"why?" he demanded. "your beautiful"

"obviously not beautiful enough for Jessica point" she said. He put a hand over hers.

"he's a prick" he said she smiled slightly. He smiled and turned and started joking with his mates.

"do you want anything to eat?" Bella asked her softly.

"just a coke please maybe that will help the feeling of sick" she said wobbly.

"stay with her" bella asked the jockey he nodded and they started talking. Bella smiled while watching them. Edward followed Bella to the food line.

"what is his name?" Bella asked Edward. As she watched the guy managed to make her laugh. She looked over to Rose who was sitting next to her boyfriend Emmet, they had kept it under wraps because they didn't want anybody else to know; but this seemed the awesome excuse to announce it.

"Jasper, he's one of my best mates" he trusted.

"would he hurt her?" she asked.

"narh, he's the most loyal of all my mates" he said.

"good" she said. She picked up two cokes and a pot of pasta once she paid she waited for Edward then handed one of the bottles of cokes to Alice. She was laughing and they were talking easily. She smiled at them.

"here hun" she said handing her the coke.

"oh thanks" she said smiling at Bella she squeezed her hand to let her know she was okay for now.

"hey Edward, someone told me you are dancing now?" said a cocky football player. Laughing hoping to embarrass him.

"oh you know helping out a friend" he was the captain of the team, so he obviously couldn't get intimidated easily. "as well it'll help me keep fit over the weeks" he shrugged smiling at Bella.

"he's actually very good" she put in.

"this is the chick your dancing with?" he asked disbelievingly.

"I have a name" she said but he ignored her.

"yeah I'm helping her out" he said. The whole football team were all staring at him and then her in disbelief. She looked over them all. She couldn't understand why they were all looking at her, she looked down her shyness taking hold of her senses.

"what?" she asked they all then looked away.

"nothing" they all said. She raised an eyebrow and looked over to Edward. He shrugged.

"wow! Footballers are shallow" she said pretending to realise what they all meant. She looked away pretending to be sad.

"not all footballers" Edward said.

"oh yeah?" she asked.

"yeah I'm not shallow" he said, the whole table burst out laughing for the rest of lunch was spent messing around and just having fun the team took to Alice, Rose and Bella and excepted them with open arms. Alice and Bella had never laughed so much before in years, Rose had been talking a lot with Emmet and joining in sometimes and ended up laughing too. As Bella and Edward were walking back to the studio they saw Lewis he spotted Bella and walked up to her. She quickly whispered to Edward.

"Hold me back" he quickly grabbed her left hand, too bad her punching arm was her right.

"hey, where's Alice I cant find her" he said charmingly. Anger boiled up inside of her she saw red dots in her vision.

"you slimy son of a pig" Bella cursed. She pulled her hand back and swung a punch at him right in the nose a loud crack could be heard. She hadn't realised that the team had followed them because they wanted to see him dance they all cheered for her punch she spun then realised what she had done and her hands came up to her mouth in shock.

"oh crap!" she said. She felt absolutely horrible, she quickly turned back to Lewis. "sorry, oh god I'm so sorry. Christ I'm a horrible person" she sighed.

OoOoOoOoO

"well miss Swan I never thought you were capable of breaking someone's nose" said the headmaster.

"me either" she replied the head looked at her. She looked down she felt absolutely horrible.

"why did you punch him?" he asked.

"he has been using my best friend and when he came up to me acting like nothing had happened all I could feel was anger I'm sorry" she said towards the end looking down.

"I have half a mind to stop your dance lessons" he said her head shot up tears in her eyes.

"no please I beg you not my dance lessons please" she said a tear ran out her eye. He seemed satisfied.

"you have passed, I wanted to see if you had gone out of your way to find him. So if I threatened something that you love see how sorry you are." he explained, she wiped away her tears. "you will however, have to say sorry to young Lewis" he said looking at her over his specks.

"of course, I guess a second apology might make him a tiny bit better…" she said smiling she stood and shook his hand excitedly. He laughed slightly she ran out and ran into Lewis and his mother.

"oh Lewis I am so sorry you know I only punched because your using my best friend" Zoey said.

"who's your best friend?" his mother suspiciously asked. she narrowed her eyes

"Alice Brandon" Zoey said.

"your using Alice?" she turned to him outraged, she looked so angry so Bella swiftly walked passed. She walked straight to the dance studio to see Edward already stretching.

"what's the sentence?" he asked. He looked at her and saw her wipe away the remaining tears.

"having to apologise" she said taking her jumper off so she was just in a bright vest top and leggings.

"that bad huh?" he jokingly teased she smiled at him and put the new song on.

Someone once told me that you have to choose,

What you win or lose, you cant have everything

don't you take chances, you might feel the pain

It started off slow so they danced close twisting and swirling looking happy but then he spins her and she spun away wrapping her arms around her.

"at this point I want you to do a back flip then a rolley flip" she said "like this" she said. She ran did a back flip then did a rolley Polly in the air. He nodded then did the same thing. "great" she then turned the music off and showed him the next few steps and they went over them four times then did them to the music.

dont you love in vain

cause love wont set you free

i could stand by the side

and watch this life pass me by

so unhappy but safe as could be

He reached out for her hand but she pulled it back she turned and did some ballet doing the splits in the air showing off her flexibility. Her body showed she had bad news.

so what if it hurts me

so what if i break down

so what if this world just throws me off the edge

my feet run out of ground

He started to have some sort of break down, doing break dancing while adding street dance into it to make it varied. She showed him the next verse moves.

i gotta find my place

i wanna hear my sound

dont care about other pain infront of me

cause im just tryna be happy, yea

just wanna be happy, yea

They started intimate latin dance that was really close, showing how much they loved each other but their relationship didn't work anymore everything had changed.

holding on tightly

just cant let it go

just tryna play my roll

slowly diasappear, oooh

She ran at and he caught her but couldn't do what mr Thorn had he hadn't that much so put her down again and moved to the next move

well all these tearsthey feel like theyre the samejust different faces, different namesget me outta here

She looked up at him looking like she was going to cry, she lifted a hand but he done some back flips showing he didn't want to be with her anymore.

well i can stand by the sideand watch this life pass me bypass me by

She looks to be holding a knife of some sort weapon that she could kill herself with, she stabs herself in the hip. James jumped doing the splits in the air coming to her aid he pumps her heart beat along to the beat with the song.

so what if it hurts me

so what if i break down

so what if this world just throws me off the edge

my feet run out of ground

She came alive just as the song hit the chorus she jumped up accidentally hitting him but he flew back in a dancey way and they started fighting with dance moves she would it out with one fist he would lean back and then she'd throw out her second.

i gotta find my placei wanna hear my sounddont care about other pain infront of mecause im just tryna be happyjust wanna be happy

He then fought back, thus creating a fight scene including break dancing, pain and plenty of dance.

oooh

so any turns that i cant seeill count a stranger on this roadbut don't say victimdont say anything

She jumped into his arms and managed to find herself on his shoulders she then did a back flip of him pushing him away.

so what if it hurts meso what if i break downso what if this world just throws me off the edgemy feet run out of groundi gotta find my place

She broke into pointed toes slash street dance.

i wanna hear my sounddont care about all the pain infront of mecause im just tryna be happyjust wanna be happy

She fell into his arms he fell to the floor he head bowed he offered her lifeless body to the sky. They looked up when they heard clapping there stood Alice and Jasper, Rose wrapped around Emmet, she was resting her head on his chest and looking absolutely blissful him looking exactly the sameAlice just stood with a completely bewildered expression on her face. Bella smiled and Edward lowered her to the ground because his arms had struggled and had started to shake.

"hey, how are you feeling?" she asked walking over and giving her a hug and then Jasper got a hug too.

"much better after I found out you clobbered him" she laughed.

"well I didn't mean to break his nose just injure" Bella shrugged, she turned sheepish. "I do feel terrible now though" she smiled sadly.

"Your, too kind Bella" Emmet laughed.

"you broke his nose? Even better" Alice laughed harder. Bella couldn't help but join in her laughter. Jasper inched towards Edward.

"remind me never to get on the bad side of either of them" he said, Alice playfully pushed him.

"what are you doing here?" Bella asked. She smiled to soften her question, it was vital practice time they were using.

"well I came to ask you guys to my birthday party" Alice said. Bella frowned.

"isn't your birthday party a sleepover?" Bella asked confused.

"you'll be going to that but before that i'm gonna go out and have dinner with some friends that consists of you, the team and Angela" she explained. Alice was turning 18 in a week.

"sick, where are we meeting?" Edward asked.

"innit bruv!" Bella teased, he rolled his eyes again.

"well, Bella can bring you cause you live next to each other" she explained. As if it was obvious, the pixie started to get really excited.

"sick" Bella teased again. Edward poked her, playfully then he realised she was ticklish so he then reached to tickle her but she ran away she ran away but when he caught her a clearing of a throat made them both look up. They saw her step father standing there she huffed but didn't move from Edward's arms.

"can I help you?" she asked Graham walked in.

"didn't I tell you to stop dancing" he growled.

"didn't any one tell you it's a free country?" she said back haughtily.

"aren't you the boy next door, Esme's boy?" Graham asked.

"Graham what doing here?" Bella asked getting bored now once she realised she was still in his arms she stepped out of them right into Grahams face.

"your mother left me in charge" he growled leaning into her face.

"er, no actually she didn't she didn't leave you anything" she said, she was so sarcastic in her facts that Graham felt he would hit her if it weren't for the boy standing a few feet away.


	2. finding the truth

**Okay so, um, I started this chapter quite late so there could be possible spelling mistakes… Don't hate me! :D**

Two weeks past, and Edward and Bella got back to how they were before he started dating Jessica. Jasper and Emmet had integrated themselves into our little group and we all became very good friends, Alice soon forgot all about Lewis and the sting of his betrayal.

After Bella's mother died, Graham had moved out of the room that he shared with her mother. The room had kind of become a shrine, not really touched. Bella knew that she was pushing Graham to his very limits; she saw the look in his eyes that he got when he beat her mother. She had taken the brunt of his anger because she did not want to see her mother hurt. Graham was out playing poker with some of his goons. She opened the door that had been pretty much not been touched since her mother died. The door squeaked in protest, the whine of a newly awoken teenager who did not want to get up. She stepped in, the smell of her mothers perfume erupted all of her senses, and she had to choke back the tears. She was aware she had never mourned properly; she did not want to accept her mother's death. She looked around the yellow room, the large bed, the cupboards and the storage under the bed. There was a box she had never seen before. She kneeled next to the bed. She grabbed the box and had to brush away large amounts of dust.

_Dearest, if you have indeed found this I fear I may no longer be with you._

_My only regret is not giving these to you sooner, you deserved to know._

_However, I was scared, of what you would have thought of me. I know you wanted to stay with your father._

_Nevertheless, I could not lose you too._

_Now, the only I want you to know is, he loves you, and I most definitely love you. No matter what happens or what you do, I am proud of you, so incredibly proud. _

_I love you my daughter. _

_Mummy. Xx. _

To say she wasn't crying, would be a lie. She was weeping like a mother watching her only child get married. She opened the box; it took her awhile because she couldn't see it was a mixture between dust and tears. Inside were the birthday cards, and the letters she had so longed for from her father, the very ones. She did not know what to think. Her mother had hid them from her. She ran into her room, and read all the letters from her father she grabbed her laptop.

She pulled up the internet she entered…

**Peter Pertinelli Latest news**

Images, of her father came onto the screen she swallowed back the tears. She missed him greatly. She had always wanted to get into contact with him but she did not know how to go about it. He had just done choreography for some dance film. She looked at a photo of him; she had his eyes and his hair colour. She wiped the stray tear that escaped her eye. She wondered many things that night, did he still think about her? Does he know that her mother is dead? Why would he leave her to Graham? Then she had a sudden brainwave. The letters had a return address.

_**To my daddy,**_

_**You would not believe that after all these years you would get a reply.**_

_**Well I have a very good excuse. My mother had hidden all the letters and birthday cards. I'm not sure you quite understand how much I have needed you. Or all the times I just wanted you there, you know it took me six months in therapy just for me to admit that I was very angry with my mother for taking you away. I cried every night for six months for you; I was a very difficult child. It has taken me five years, to finally be able to accept your split. The one big shocking news you may need from me, is in fact the death of my mother, and that is how I came across your letters in a box underneath her bed. I have been left to the custody to my stepfather. He's not great. I wonder how, if you knew about the death- how you could have left me to him… I love you and always have. If you do not get this, then I do not know what else to try. For you are my daddy, and I have been and always will be a daddy's girl.**_

_**Your daughter, Bella. Xx.**_

_**P.S I do not however expect a reply if you were to not wish it. **_

A loud crashing obnoxious voice broke Bella out of her mother-induced haze. Graham called up the stairs. She quickly pushed everything under the bed. There was another series of crashes, Bella frowned and ran down the stairs to come face to face with a war scene, there in front of her was a very drunk Graham, and two of his very drunk friends who had 'accidentally' pushed some flowers to the floor. The vases had smashed.

"What the?" Bella asked Graham spun. He staggered over and she shrunk back, the smell of alcohol made her stomach heave. She watched him as he tried to think the words.

"Belllllaaaa dahlin' " he slurred, he moved right to her face. "youuuuur goin' tooo makee myy friendsss much happy tonight ehhh?" he asked, she moved out of his way.

"Nope, I do not know what your talking about" she went to sidestep him, but the alcohol had made him fats and strong. He gripped her upper arms; she winced when he squeezed her. She knew they were going to bruise. His mates were laughing at her weakness.

"You're a very pretty thing" one that was just plain loud. She winced when he slapped her to the floor. She had promised a long time ago when he laid a hand on her she would not cry, or scream. She stood and went to walk away with out saying a word. Nevertheless, she felt hands on her. She spun.

"Don't touch me" she had a tiny moment of fierceness knowing it would soon leave her, she then felt the shudders and the shivers of disgust wracking her body. Anger flashed in his eyes and he lunged forward his hands enclosed around Bella's neck.

"This is for not doing what I tell you Bitch," he snarled in her face, she reached her hands up. She was trying for air he was making her breathless. She could feel she was about to pass out, she did not want to lose consciousness with these men in her house. The black swirls over took her body. She was in and out for a good half an hour, when she would surface she'd witness different things. One, she was being abused whatever they could touch they hit or kicked. Second, her clothes were being torn off. Third, she was going through something, only a few people would be able to stop. She was being raped, and there was nothing she could do about it. Thus went on, after Graham had his fun and then his two friends had their fun she was finally left alone. She noticed her arms were covered in bruises. Bella groaned, these were going to be hard to conceal.

Using the table, Bella tried to pull myself up on shaky legs and wobbly arms. Her whole body screamed in protest at my movement. She slowly dragged herself upstairs, having to slide on her stomach as it was too hard to stand, and she managed to pull herself into her room and atop her bed. Her body sighed as she let it rest; she knew her body was exhausted as it searched for a way to heal her wounds. Some movement out the corner of her eyes got her attention. Bella looked over and saw Edward holding up his notepad.

**Are you all right? **

He had concern all over his face; there was no way in hell he could have seen what happened to her. Bella frowned and rolled off the bed and over to her desk where her notes pad was.

_Yeah… I just fell down the stairs, you know me. Clumsy, clumsy klutz ;)_

Bella tried her best to cover her pain with humour. It worked, Edward laughed.

**I have no idea how you can be such a graceful dancer and such a crappy walker. **

**This made Bella laugh through her pain; she smiled at Edward grateful that she had him, even if he did not know the whole story. She smiled at him he smiled back. She had waited years for him to notice her, was it going to be this year that he finally noticed her? Bella sat there in thought for a while until her thoughts drifted back to the letters. She looked to the letter she had written for her father, she quickly picked it up, put it into an envelope and wrote the return address on the front. Bella stared at the letter for quite a while until she decided it was bedtime, when her exhausted muscle and shaking body declared unconsciousness if not bedtime. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she passed out. Dreams of her and Edward passed across her closed lids and a small, brown haired and green-eyed beauty that they shared. A very annoying bleeping sound interrupted her blissful sleep. She sighed and rolled over. Her whole body protested as aching muscle cried out in pain after her beating yesterday. **

**However much she did not want to go to school, she did not want to stay home either. She managed, slowly dragging herself into the shower as she peeled her nightclothes off her body; she noticed all the angry black bruises covering pretty much all of her body. She scowled when she realised she was going to take a while to heal; she was going to have to be careful while dancing especially if she was this fragile. She quickly shoved her hair up into a messy bun, she had little tendrils falling around her face, which just made her look pretty, and she applied a little mascara and a little eyeliner. **

**She pulled on her red skinny jeans, a cotton stripy long-sleeved top. Finally her converse. On her way out she grabbed her leather jacket, pulled her phone from the charger grabbed her Ipod Classic. Grimacing a little; when she knocked one of her arms on her door as she ran down the stairs hoping, to miss her stepfather. The letter for her father, and couple of his letters safely tucked in her bag. **

"**Um, Bella" she froze and closed her eyes, in disappointment. She turned slowly. "You better keep those covered, or you'll get one of your face," Graham said, twirling a bread knife in his hands. Bella gulped and slowly stepped out of the house. She was taking many a deep breath to stop herself from hyperventilating. **

"**Bella" she heard Edwards voice, she didn't turn instead she used his voice to ground her more. She let it break through the haze of panic and fear. She opened her eyes, and turned her normal smile to him. **

"**Hey there" she called, Edwards worried face turned to a smile. His smile, managed to give her butterflies; she really needed to try to get over him. **

"**How are you feeling after yesterday?" he asked, she suddenly got worried that he knew. "After your little trip, down the stairs" he asked, his playful tone calming her nerves. **

"**Oh well, you know. I'll get you a postcard next time" His carefree laugh, got her to laugh along with him. He managed to make her so happy. He did not seem to notice anything. **

"**So are we dancing today?" he asked. Bella shook her head no. **

"**It's Tuesday, I have to practice my other dances" He nodded aware that she had another two; he smiled when he saw Rose walk over to them. **

"**Hey Blondie," Edward grinned. They had become friends, along with Emmet, Alice and he even got closer to Jasper. **

"**Hey goldilocks" she ruffled his hair. She smiled at me and gave me a soft hug. "Hey Bellsy, how's it going?" she asked, Bella laughed; when a sharp pain went through her body she told herself not to laugh so much. **

"**Yeah, it's going as to be expected with the showcase so close" Phew, a narrow escape with the cover up. They nodded, and accepted the story. Then turned and had a normal conversation. They started laughing, and bella reminded herself not to laugh too hard. They all awww'd when they saw Alice and Jasper walking along hand in hand. It was such a sweet scene; Bella had to constantly remind herself to smile all the time to stop her from thinking about- the night before. **

"**Hey guys" Jasper greeted. In the past two weeks, we all were the best of friends. Jasper had managed somehow, Bella cannot remember how it happened, and he had managed to hitch a lift with all of them. Therefore, he walked with Alice until they met up with the group. **

"**Hi there" Bella grinned and flipped her car keys around. They all got in, and had a very loud trip to school. If Bella lifted her arms above heart level, her muscles screamed in pain. It made driving hard. She smiled whenever anyone spoke to her, and laughed it off if anyone asked her if anything was wrong. She dropped them all off with promises for lifts home. "What do you have first?" Bella asked Edward, he looked over at her while Bella looked for a car parking space. **

"**Music, then I got sport. Then I have free" Edward smiled, Bella just smiled as she would normally. "Are you sure you don't want any practice today?" Edward asked. Bella smiled and shook her head. **

"**No I do need to make sure all the transitions are smooth in my other two dances" Bella said, she finally found a space and parked. She reached around and found her heels. Grinned at Edward, and they parted ways. Edward went to his music lesson and started playing the piano, many songs were played under his fingers; until he start thinking about this morning. He thought about how there was something off about Bella's smile. He thought he would go see her, in his free period. **

**Bella had been trying to warm up, with aches all over her body she found it hard to determine what was good or bad pain. However, she stretched nevertheless, and then she started to practice her dances. She did them slower than normal and started to quicken her pace when her body gathered courage. It was about third when Bella was doing one of her ballet moves, when she lifts one leg up above waist level. Her supporting leg gave way, she fell the impact of the ground jarred her whole body as the wooden ground made impact with her hip. She heard a gasp. She turned and there stood Edward. He ran over. **

"**You alright?" Edward asked. Bella nodded slightly, still trying to swallow the lump that had jumped to her throat. She was in the process was blinking away the tears. **

"**I wasn't concentrating, my minds been elsewhere all morning" Bella said, she was going to tell him she really was. Promise… "Yesterday before I fell down the stairs I found a box under mum's bed" she took a deep breath while Edward helped her up. Reaching his hands down he grabbed hers and pulled her up. "It held the most shocking things," Bella said, while she looked up and into Edwards's bright green orbs. "Letters and birthday cards from my dad" when bella said that Edward gasped. Bella half-limped half walked over to her bag and got out the letters she gave them to him. She kept the one she had written to herself. Edward looked up after he had read them. **

"**What's that one?" he asked. He motioned to the one Bella still held in her hands. She looked down at it. **

"**It's um… on those letters there was a return address. So I wrote a letter," Bella said shyly she held up the letter a little nervously. Edward was looking at her in shock, then grabbed her hand and pulled her to her car. "Edward" he did not reply. "Edward what are we doing?" as she got in and turned the car on. **

"**We" Edward turned and looked Bella in the eye. "Are going to the post office," Edward said. Bella took her hands off the car wheel and sat back into the chair. **

"**But what if it's not his address?" Bella asked quietly, she looked down at her hands. She was scared, all she had ever known was hurt. Then everyone would leave. She was just waiting for the day when everyone would leave.**

"**At least you would have tried" Edward said, he looked at her willing her to look up. She didn't. "You can't tell me, that after everything and it seems that what we thought about him is wrong. If you do not do this, you will be constantly thinking 'what if?' I don't think a life full of regrets is a very good life" Edward convinced Bella, she looked up with hopeful eyes, her eyes were scared and fragile like a small child scared that all the candy was gone. **

"**You think I should do this?" Bella asked uncertainly. Edward nodded, and smiled. She turned back to the car wheel. "Maybe we should-" she started. **

"**No" Edward said, but softened he denial with a grin, that lopsided one saved just for her. "Drive woman" Bella sighed and started to drive out of the parking lot. They soon found a post box; Edward pushed her out of the car and towards the offensive red box. She got out dragging the purple with little silver stars envelope with her. She looked back at Edward who gave her a convincing sweet smile. She took a deep breath and then posted the letter. **


	3. Sleepover

**So here's the next one! Let the reading commence. **

Graham, pranced around the house like the ungrateful sod he was. He had just got of the phone with his latest. This would mean that, he would possibly forget about bella for a little bit as he was focused on her. She had asked to him to go to Thailand with her, for the next three weeks. Bella was extremely happy. Her Dance showcase was in two weeks. She and Edward already worked so hard on it. He would be leaving on Thursday three days from now. If she could keep him distracted from her, then she wouldn't have to go through another beating. As it was she was finding it hard to walk. Bella glared at him over her cereal. She sighed. She quickly at her cereal, stuffed the bowl back in the sink grabbed her bag and left to wait for the others. She did take a glance at the mail box on the gate at the end of her front lawn. She hesitantly went over to it. She opened the little latch and saw that there was one letter in there. It was for Graham.

She had so much hate for that man. She threw it to the ground. Then limped to the bench and sat down. She ached in every place she could feel. She grimaced when she sat down. She was very uncomfortable no matter what. Wherever she sat in whatever positions, was in contact with a bruise. It was infuriating. She heard a chuckle. She turned and saw Edward leant against a tree, in a black tight fitting shirt and low hanging worn out jeans and his usual black converse.

"you look depressed, no mail?" he asked, Bella shook her head sadly and looked down. The deep look of sadness which was in Bella's eyes tugged on the heart strings in Edwards heart. He sighed and sat next to her. "Maybe it hasn't got there yet, it's only been a day" Edward said optimistically. His voice actually made Bella feel better. It brought a genuine smile to her face.

"Oh, I'm having a sleepover, the gang is coming" Bella told him, he smiled and accepted. He grinned, while Bella was flipping her car keys around. They slipped into a normal conversation. Every time Edward would unconsciously touch one of her bruises on her legs, she would cover her wince with widening her smile. She finally breathed a sigh when Rose got there. She captured Edwards attention, and I started to talk to Emmet. Edward had promised Rehearsal today and I was dreading it. It was a good thing I had packed a long sleeved top and a cardigan. I did not fancy anyone seeing my bruises. Edward was determined for rehearsal today. I was a little stronger than the day before so rehearsing should be fine. She soon drifted off into thought and was there for a while until Alice hugged her, and knocked her out of thought and she got in her car.

"so when's rehearsal again?" Edward asked. Bella smiled and told him as he ran off to the football field.

"I still don't understand what he see's in her" Bella overheard Jessica sneering to her stuck up friends, who were only friends with her because she had connections with various football players that they wanted to bang. Her friends laughed. She continued to talk over too loudly in the crowded hallway making sure Bella heard. Bella turned to my locker planning on ignoring her. she couldn't be bothered with her issues, she just rolled her eyes and got the rest of her books out of her locker. Jessica didn't like that. Shit was gonna go down.

"I said, I don't know what her problem is" she pulled Bella's shoulder back, and having to turn around.

"my problem is some stuck up, lying bitch can't seem to have the decency to leave me alone" She said the last part of her sentence through clenched teeth. Bella stood there glaring at the girl who was trying to look like a woman, covered in make-up. If anything Bella looked like an angry kitten who was trying to hard, but it did scare Jessica no-one was openly vicious to her. She'd just caught Bella on a bad day. Jessica reached forward and clenched her upper arm. Bella cried out and threw her arm down on Jessica's elbow joint as she had clenched a healing cut. Jessica stumbled in her ridiculous sized heels. She turned furious eyes onto Bella, she got one back just as venomous. People had started to crowd around them both now, most were whispering about what was happening who had started it, why Jessica looked so out of sorts.

"you god awful bitch!" she shouted, Bella rolled her eyes as blatantly as she could.

"that's the best you got? Fat ass" she retaliated most people had been speaking about that. Spreading rumours about how she was putting on weight, and as she was one who proudly and openly told anyone that she starved herself to fit into a size two dress. Ridiculous to anyone who enjoyed eating as much as the next person. Jessica opened her mouth as if to say something then closed it, not knowing what to say and ran to the bathroom to check out her backside in the mirror. Bella again rolled her eyes and walked off to dance theory. She sat right at the back and was prepared to fall asleep in this class. She had been transferred to the higher class, but they finished before this class. She passed with flying colours, but she had to finish off this one as well even if she wasn't taking the class.

"Isabella! I know you're a genius when it comes to this but please don't fall asleep in my class, it makes me feel boring." the teacher up front made her jump and look up. She sighed and at least tried to look like she was paying attention. She didn't get much sleep last night during to the various injuries on her back made her uncomfortable and in pain which ever way she tried to sleep comfortably. Graham had threatened her, if she told anyone- or reported him or his friends. He would use the money her mother left to her, he had found a loop-hole that allows him access to the money for Bella's medical care. He would gamble it away. So she wouldn't have anything and she would be worse off, most likely killed. Movement out the window, caught Bella's attention, she turned her head subtly. Outside stood Edward. He stood there with an eyebrow raised. Bella couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She loved the simple things he did. He winked and ran off down the path. Bella grinned, shaking her head she turned back to the front of class.

Suddenly, something loud banged against the window, everyone jumped some even screamed and looked towards the windows. It was covered in blue paint? Bella laughed, thinking Edward must have had something to do with it, if he was even out there in the first place. Even looked at her suspiciously so she made the subconscious decision to shut up and fast or she was gonna take the wrap for that. The teacher quickly made everyone leave as she calmed down her beating heart. Everyone had left and went outside to see the damage. The whole side of the block had been covered in paint. It ranged in colours, there was yellow, blue, green and different shades of red. Three different boys came to her side and whistled she looked up and there stood Emmet, Jasper and Edward each trying to hide their grins. She laughed and shook her head.

"Did you guys do this?" she asked, they looked around for anyone who would snitch on them or a teacher who could overhear them. Convinced no one would, they each nodded. Bella smiled unable not to. "why?" she asked curious for their motive.

"you looked seriously bored" Emmet said, checking his surroundings again. Bella was shocked silent.

"you did that cause I was dieing of boredom?" She asked, she didn't know if she could potentially be blamed for that, then shock her head when she decided it didn't matter. Emmet and Jasper linked their arms with her and escorted her to the cafeteria. She laughed along with them, when ever they said a joke and she'd wince when ever they brushed one of her bruises. She just brush it off each time Jasper gave her questioning looks. As soon as they saw their other halves they rushed off. It left Bella and Edward standing there, she looked up and smiled. He grinned, he smirked when he thought of something.

"I heard you and Jessica had another domestic" he laughed when she grimaced when he said 'domestic' he grinned. "what was it about?" he pried, she groaned as she walked over to the luch line that sold their 'food' she shook her head, and laughed at Jessica who was giving her the definite stink eye.

"she started it okay? I'm tired of her I thought we'd moved out of the bitchy stage?" Bella asked Edward. He shrugged.

"she has to hold onto something" Edward shrugged again, as he paid for his 'food' he frowned when Bella's only paid for an apple. She still wasn't eating much, she was thinking she had some stomach bruising. He gave her a questioning glance it was then her turn to just shrug at him. "Em and Jas said yes to tonight, along with Alice and Rose" Bella nodded her thanks, she had asked him to ask the others as he had practice with the guys, who then in turn could ask the others. After then they went and sat with the others, throughout lunch Bella didn't say much. She firstly spoke up.

"so the show case is in two weeks, and well we need costumes" they discussed all the different possibilities. When they decided on what they would use. They decided to go shopping, in port angles on the upcoming Saturday. She'd pick him up early and they'd head out. Bella managed to convince Edward to take it slow, because she wasn't feeling very well. He added up the apple, and not talking at lunch that she was telling the truth so agreed not to push. As they finished the final moves of their partner dance, Bella couldn't help but feel proud of herself and Edward as he had memorised the whole dance. All they had to do was clean all the wrong moves and mission accomplished. The others had promised to go over to Bella's straight after school. She was secretly smiling because, she was gonna go in with Edward and wait for him to pack and then just walk next door. She wouldn't be left alone with graham. He said he was leaving later that evening. She parked, outside Edwards and he offered her to come in. she smiled and accepted. He opened the door, and walked in Bella following closely behind.

"Ma, you home?" Edward bellowed throughout the house. The smell of baking and cinnamon assaulted Bella as she walked in, it reminded her in everyway of her mother.

"Edward, you know I'm always home." the soft voice of Esme filled the silence. Bella peaked out from behind, Edward's tall strong form- with a small smile on her face. All her smiles lately had been fake within not getting a reply from her father and the problems with Graham she didn't really feel the need to smile. But when she saw her mothers best friend, her god mother and very old friend she couldn't help the smile that came to her face. Esme gasped and a wide smile came upon her too. Edward chuckled hugged his mother who looked like she had got swallowed in the pure mass that is Edward.

"Ma, just gonna go upstairs and get a few things Bells, is having a sleep over- so…" he trailed, a subtle way of asking for permission. Esme laughed at her son and pushed him towards the son. She came towards me and hugged me.

"Hello dear, how long has it been?" she asked, as she walked to the kitchen and Bella following the smell of cinnamon intensifying.

"too long, Es" Bella said, looking down. She was trying to blink away the tears as memory of her mother came to mind. She felt fingers on the bottom of her chin. She looked up at Esme.

"It's hard isn't it? Being here? Reminders of your mother everywhere. Is that why you stopped coming over?" Esme asked. She looked thoughtful, as if she had managed to figure something out. Bella shrugged.

"sort of, half that and half the fact that Edward started dating Jessica. She never liked me and u felt that if I stayed friends with him. She'd do worse things" Bella admitted. Esme looked at Bella and sighed.

"yeah, I never liked Jessica either" Esme grinned, Bella put a small smile on her face. "when I look at you, I can see how much you have changed. but I can't help but notice the kind of sad look in your eyes. Is everything okay?" Esme asked, Bella freaked and smiled more than she really needed too.

"Yeah, everything's fine. If anything a little stress" Bella could tell Esme didn't believe that and Bella knew she wouldn't believe that if someone said that to her.

"Well sure, you do know that I'm here if you ever need to talk? You don't need an invitation to come over" Esme smiled her kind smile. "you know that right?" she asked, Bella smiled a genuine smile, and just begged that Edward would hurry up so she could get out of Esme's scrutiny. Edward came charging down the stairs, four hundred pounds of excited male. He hugged his mum really fast and dragged Bella out of the kitchen she waved at Esme and tried to run sensibly behind him. He dragged her all the way to the gate of her house then let go, in any chance that Graham would see them.

Bella felt good about today, it had been a couple of days since she sent the first letter, it should have reached her dad. Maybe he hasn't had time to send one back yet? And if he had she felt certain that it would be in that letter box. she rushed forward and searched it. Empty. No letter. She tried to keep the disappointment off of her face the entire time. But Edward had already seen her search the letter box. He pulled her in for a hug.

"don't worry he'll send one" Edward whispered, she wrapped her arms around the hunk of muscle she called her best friend.

"I better, cause I want my dad to come back so I can get rid of Graham!" Edward laughed at her. He pulled back and wiped away the tear that had escaped. "thanks" Bella whispered. A soft smile lit Edwards face.

"come on kids, lets get this party started" Emmet called. As he and Jasper charged past and into the house. Graham was stood there with in front of three tall obviously muscley guys he looked slightly scared, so when Bella wondered in slightly after them out of breath from running after them. Specially when Alice and Rose ran in after Bella. He narrowed his eyes.

"oh, did I forget to tell you? We're having a sleepover. I figured you wouldn't mind as your going to Thailand." Bella said sweetly, telling him with her eyes to allow it. He shrugged and struggled with his suitcase. Emmet had to hide a laugh, and ran to the rec room and turned on the large TV. I rolled my eyes at him. We got right into it. The girls chose the first DVD and I went off to get popcorn, sweets and drinks. Edward followed closely behind. Bella looked up at him, and gave him plenty of things to carry into the other room. He just grinned at her and was back in seconds for more. When she was out of stuff to laden Edward with she followed him, her arms empty as he refused to let her carry anything.

Em and Rose had conquered the floor as she lay on top of him as he cradled her affectionately as they watched TV. Jasper was laying on the long Sofa with Alice delicately draped all over him. Bella Sat on the comfy loveseat, Edward following closely behind. They had a great laugh, Bella felt as if she was finally getting back to normal. She was falling asleep on the sofa, so when Emmet and Jasper declared that they were watching a horror movie she didn't really argue. If anything Edward was half hiding her view anyway. She hardly saw any of it as she had already passed out.

Edward watched as Bella's eyes fluttered closed and she succumbed to sleep. He had felt absolutely horrible for her earlier when she still didn't have a letter from her father. He turned his attention back to the film, and his crisps he was eating. The past few weeks when he had been training with the football and the dance, he had got extra fitter so he could eat whatever he liked. He was focused on the movie when he felt something hit his arm. When he looked down, he noticed that Bella had fallen and was lying on his arm. He smiled softly. She really was beautiful, in and out of sleep. He slowly wrapped his arm around her so not to wake her. He caught a glimpse of Jasper grinning slyly at him. Edward flipped him the bird and turned back to the movie.

After a while everyone had fallen asleep in the Pjs, Bella on top of Edward, Alice around Jasper, and Rose was in a fort of man which was Emmet. Alice was the first to wake up. Which in the house of Bella who likes to sleep in, was probably not wise. Alice always got up early so she could get ready for school, she planned on dressing Bella and Rose today, no matter what arguments she got. However she was fully engrossed in Jasper. She was sure she loved her silent, history, football gorgeous geek. She watched him as he breathed in and out, she traced his nose as her fingers ghosted over his lips. She felt his arms tighten around her as he smiled. She grinned as she turned her head and rested it on his chest, she looked at Bella and Edward. She looked most comfortable in loveable Edwards arms. Alice frowned as she thought about how different Bella had been acting recently. She glanced down at Rose and Emmet rolled her eyes at how in love they were. The were the high school couple, the ones everyone expected to have a child young still stay together and end up happily ever after.

She frowned again and looked back at bella, she looked thinner and impossibly pale. She had always been pale, so maybe the light was hitting her wrong. No-one else seemed to have noticed apart from Rose who spoke to her about it, she and Rose seemed to have been the only ones who had noticed. She grinned when she remembered that Graham was out of here soon. His leaving would definitely bring an up to Bella's mood. Rose groaned, as se stretched, she too took a while studying her boyfriend, until she looked up. Rose was an amazing cook. She looked doing it and wanted to go professional. Many people know her by her mechanical skills, or those close enough who know her, know her for her cooking skills. To her mechanics was just a side hobby her real passion was cooking. Of course many would argue she doesn't actually eat the food she cooks as she's so skinny. No-one knew where she puts the food. They both crept of their boys and made camp in the kitchen where Rose started cooking, and Alice sat on the counter watching her until, they started talking about Bella.

"something's off, she hardly smiles anymore- and if she does; it's a fake smile" Rose whispered as if that would stop the harshness that was the fact they were talking about their best friend.

"at first when Edward came back, she seemed better than she was before. Then something happened it was like a switch. She's like a zombie filled with pain." Alice finished. Jasper groaned, feeling the loss of his girl, he woke up still half asleep he swung his legs off the sofa and 'accidentally' kicked Em in the head. He grinned slowly as his mate started to wake up he swung of the sofa and ran so Emmet wouldn't know who it was he ran to the toilet to release himself. Emmet looked around as he patted his soft pounding in his head. He yawned and stretched. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep with Rose in his arms. He couldn't see her. He looked up and saw Edward and Bella entwined with each other. He smiled, they did deserve each other they were perfectly made for each other and they seemed to be blind as to not seeing it. The smell of food soon got him off his back and looking for smell which was undoubtedly Rose's cooking.

**Alright, so due to popular demand and some really nice reviews I've updated faster than I thought I was gonna. Sooooooooooooo tell me what ya think :D just be nice cause when people say they don't mind horrible reviews that's just a nicer/ polite way of asking you to be nice. :/. BE NICE :D**


	4. The truth hurts

**Considering everyone likes this story I've decided to get working on it :D I love it as well soo I'm gonna get right to it. ****ameleighlove your review made me laugh, just at the pure ironicness, I don't know if this story will sum up to your expectations… but one can hope :P Let the reading commence…**

Bella groaned when she heard snickering and barely silent laughter. Dear readers if you do not want to know how Bella was awoken please skip to the next paragraph. She felt something on her face, she dreaded to think what her friend or so called friends could be doing. She tried to brush the feather light touching away. She was comfortable, she was lying on something warm and soft. She felt the light touching again and decided to use both hands. Big mistake. The cold foam shocked her out of her sleepy state as she flew up and out of her original position. She tried to open her eyes but ended up having to try her hardest to get the shaving foam out of her eye area. All around her were loud booming laughs and light hearted giggles. She glared at each of her laughing friends. She sighed and turned to what she was lying on. It was a sleeping Edward. Who was still asleep who had drawing all over his face. She tried to not laugh as she took in his moustache, drawn on glasses, freckles and there were large dots where his dimples normally were.

"this shaving cream?" Bella asked her voice still rough from sleep.

"you two were so cute together we decided we had to do something about it" Jasper grinned as Bella threw some of the foam at him. Which he dodged. What a surprise. Alice was poking Edward which Bella noticed she was still lying on. she swiftly stood up. Looking around to hope no-one saw. Of course Rose did.

"oh hunny, he could sleep for America there's no chance he's gonna wake up anytime soon" Bella told Alice as she stopped poking him. The smell to the kitchen lured Bella in as her stomach rumbled loudly. She laughed embarrassed and carried onto the kitchen after draping a blanket over Edward's gorgeous sleeping form. She walked into the kitchen followed by Jasper and Rose.

"sooo, you know quite a lot about Edward?" Rose asked. Bella looked up from heating up the various bacon, eggs hash browns and whatever Rose had cooked for them all. Today was Friday none of them had any subjects or anything to do at school. So it was safe for them to stay all day there if they wanted. Bella shrugged.

"you know we used to be good friends." Bella said not getting why they were interrogating her.

"how do you know he likes to sleep for America?" Jasper asked, he raised his eyebrows Bella looked, up caught Jaspers eyes and narrowed them at him.

"okay, it was an assumption he used to sleep for anything. I guessed he might not have grown out of it" Bella shrugged again, and looked back to what she was doing.

"so, you guys are friends again?" Rose asked, while fiddling with a bit of frayed thread on her top. Bella put her stuff down and huffed. She looked over at her two friends.

"why the twenty questions?" Bella asked, narrowing her eyes begging them to lie to her.

"just curious and all, what you know with him becoming your dancing partner and everything…" Jasper trailed just for Rose to continue what he was saying.

"we were wondering if you liked him again" Rose smirked at what she said. Bella looked down nervous. She wasn't used to people figuring out how she felt what she was thinking or seeing any sort of connection that she formed. Not having a father for very long helped her become guarded. She knew once she was in a good place it was abruptly taken from her. She learned that when she and her mother were happy until her mother was taken from her by cancer.

"I never stopped" Bella whispered. Her voice broke as she thought about her mother. The two of her friends leaned in, they hadn't heard her.

"Sorry?" they asked, she looked at them.

"I never stopped liking him" Bella said again looking at them both. giving them a sad fake smile. They nodded. Smiled and gave her a crushing group hug. She laughed grabbed her breakfast plate and went to sit in the garden while her friends tried to wake her crush. The sun hit her face as she opened the back French doors. The house she lived in, was her childhood home. It was big, she still had plenty of money coming in from Italy, almost as if her father felt bad for stopping contact. She sighed as she shovelled a bit of bacon in her mouth.

Flashbacks of her childhood hit her. Sitting in her princess room her father reading her a bedtime story. Painting her nails with her mother. The tense dinnertimes when her parents wouldn't look at each other no matter how many times her father apologised for doing something wrong. When she thought about it, her parents were hardly together- she was the only thing that brought them together something they agreed on. So when they split no one was surprised apart from her. Having the two people who you love the most, fight and arguing. Standing off the side watching as her world crashed around her as she realised her perfect world was about to leave. Chasing her father as he left dragging his suitcase back the house and begging him not leave. He kneels down to small Bella's eye level and promised through anything and everything that he would always love her. Small Bella swallowed and nodded. She begged him to take her with him. As she spoke in-between her tears. He promised he'd try everything in his power.

Before she realised what was happening, she was in her mothers room. Sitting in the dusty room. She sat on the bed. She looked around and thought of all the memories she had in that room. Small Bella crying to her mother when she didn't get any letters from her father, crying to her mother as to why she couldn't stay with daddy. She missed the safety she had with her mother. She knew her father still loved her mother it was just too hard to live with her, and she was the only thing they had common ground with each other was Bella that made her feel very strange she thought both her parents could have her. That was until her father moved to Italy. She was heartbroken. Her vision blurred as the tears welled when she thought of her mother.

A slight cough from the doorway made her turn. There stood in all his beautiful glory was Edward. He had a slight sad smile on his face. She just looked down, unable to face the sad truth that was her life. She saw him walk over and sit on the bed next to her.

"it's okay to be sad" he whispered as he put a hand on her sleeved arm. She shook her head.

"She wouldn't want me too be" her voice broke, she hardly ever spoke about it. Partly because she never felt she needed to and when anyone ever offered she felt she was being too depressing. She looked up at him. "I keep thinking about Dad, when I think about it. They were never happy and that I always demanded one of them at one time so they never had to be together" Edward looked down, he sighed.

"you know it wasn't your fault" Edward said, he looked like he had no clue what to say and in a way; it was refreshing. All of a sudden everyone was there. They must have been waiting outside. Bella gave a laugh at all of them. They all smiled sympathetically.

"I feel as if it is, if I thought about them once in a while they would still be married now" Bella looked back down at her hands, Alice held one hand Edward the other. They all nodded.

"even if they stayed together, you'd still have lost your mum" Jasper said softly. Emmet nodded. He looked sad, and looked at his delicate looking best friend unsure as to what to say.

"yeah, there's no way of saying how bad her cancer would have been. It may even have been worse for your dad in the long run. Everyone knew how much he loved her" Emmet said. Everyone looked at him astonished, all Bella could do was smile and hope she could get out of the sympathy bath. Rose noticing her discomfort, decided to change the subject.

"hey lets go out?" she asked, she looked at Bella asking her with her eyes if she was okay. She nodded slightly and wished to every star in the sky that she was in front of her mothers grave.

"Bella, where do you want to go?" Alice asked. Bella looked up and pleaded with each and everyone of them with her eyes, she didn't want to be sad anymore but she had to speak to her mother. Her grave was the best way she knew how.

"would you all do me a favour?" she asked, they all nodded sweetly. She told them where she planned to go. They agreed straight away. They smiled at her in comfort she stood put one of her mothers cardigans down. She walked into the flower shop and chose the brightest and happiest flowers. They were her mothers favourite. She couldn't help but feel as if she should be getting a sad blue not happy flowers. She looked at Edward. "they were her favourite" he nodded and smiled encouragingly. She took a deep breath and paid for the flowers.

She stood at the entrance to the grave yard. Such a harmless gate that looked all the more threatening with its pretence. She took deep breaths as her friends flanked her she walked into the high tended garden of the church. Edward took her hand in silent support. Alice, Rose Jasper and Emmet stayed up the top so she could have some space. She pulled Edward down the length of Graves suddenly eager to speak to her mother. The sadness not leaving but a sudden need to be there. When she got to her mothers grave.

_Renee Swan_

_Loving mother, beloved sister, _

_Good friend, a loved wife. _

_Rest in peace_

A sob wracked throughout Bella, she never mourned probably. She always put on a brave face and told herself she would deal with it the next day. After a while as she shut away her mothers room, and shut away the pain and shut it out of her life. She never got around to it.

"hey mum" her voice wobbled as she crouched down to the ground. She pulled a few weeds out of the ground of her mothers grave. She pulled some of the moss away from the headstone. Then placed the flowers at the very base. She sat down. "their your favourite. I still remember even though its been a long time." she smiled as she looked up at the sky. She shook her head. "I can imagine just what you would say if you were here 'it's rude not to talk about your problems if your giving everyone else stick for it. Come talk to me, I feel lonely' its very you." she paused. "in actual fact, I tried to forget about the grief. I guess it just doesn't work like that" she laughed humourlessly. "why did you never give me his letters? I knew you hated the fact that we had this kinda bond. But it never meant I loved you any the less." Bella let the tears fall. she turned and pulled Edward down.

"you remember Edward don't you? Esme's boy. I know what you'd say" Edward sat next to her, he looked at her. Surprised at how different she was acting. He didn't know whether it was part of the grieving process. "my you're a handsome lad" she turned to Edward, he looked at her. "that's exactly what you'd say" she looked down as if embarrassed about talking to her mother. She felt the tears well up, she felt them fall over she felt all the emotion she had thrown away for the past years well up inside of her almost as if she'd been a time bomb waiting to be unleashed. She burst into tears. "I miss you so much" she cried, Edward wrapped his arms around her and cradled her. He gave shhing noises no clue if he was helping or not, he had never lost anyone close to him so he had no idea how to help her. She soon regained her normal strength.

"I really wished you had given me those letter" she said quietly knowing her voice was weak and wobbly. "it would have saved a lot of trouble and a better childhood" she looked at the head stone of her mothers grave. She had run out of things to say. When she was hit with a brain wave. "guess what? I did I got a showcase in Dance, I know you didn't want me too because it was too much like dad but, I enjoy dancing and Edwards helping me" Bella said as she squeezed the hand she was holding of Edwards. She looked back at him. "go on, say something" she looked at him sadly as if this was her grieving talking to her grave.

"hey uh, Mrs. S, good to uh speak to you again. Sorry I'm rubbish at this" Edward said not really knowing what he was doing and feeling a little foolish. He never has lost anyone close to him so he feel as if he needed to say anything. But he saw Bella close her eyes in happiness. "you would not believe how beautiful your daughter has become" He whispered. Bella opened her eyes in surprise and turned back and looked at Edward, she smiled slightly. Her tears were different this time. He may have just have been speaking the truth and yet not meaning anything by it and that too just broke her heart that she was so ready to move things forward and… he wasn't. how she wished to any god that would listen that he would soon feel the same. That she would have to stop waiting because buy was she tired of waiting. She was going out of her mind waiting and she hated the feeling.

**S'okay that's all I got at the moment, but by the pure positiveness ****ß if that's a word ;) I hope its all okay for you guys. Now I would loooooove some positive reveiws. **


	5. your breaking me

Bella and Edward were laughing together, as usual on the bench. They were waiting for their friends. Bella's pain had slowly started to go- she was working on getting her strength back and it was working. Slowly. She felt closer to Edward after the breakdown she had at her mothers grave. She snorted at something Edward said. She covered her face with her hands, in embarrassment. Edwards eyes were raised, his mouth open in silent laughter. Bella gave up and laughed with him. Rose and Em soon showed up wanting in on the laughter. Edward tried to explain, but the pure hilarity of the situation prevented him from talking. It was that kind of laughter that makes you think you have a six pack or turns silent.

"come on Bells, tell ole uncle Em what's so funny" Bella looked at him through her laughing. She shook her head, her eyes closed as she clutched her stomach.

"I.. don't… even know" she managed. That just made her and Edward laugh even more. The pure fact that they didn't know what was funny. Rose smiled at them, she looked at Em and winked. Rose and Em started laughing at the two who were practically rolling on the floor in stitches. Sure was a funny sight to see. Even better when Alice and Jasper showed up.

"what's funny?" Jasper asked, looking at the two who were finding it difficult to breathe. Rose shook her head.

"Now that's the question" Rose grinned. Jasper and Alice looked at her.

"You don't know?" Alice asked, rose motioned at them

"I don't think even they know, besides good luck trying to get them talking. They look like they are having trouble breathing at the minute" Rose laughed at the pair. "Bella's laugh is soo funny!" Rose exclaimed.

"don't snort again" Edward choked out. Everyone sniggered at that.

"well, no matter how funny you guys have found something. I have history first I would not like to be late" Jasper grinned as he helped Edward up and Rose helped Bella up.

It had been two weeks since the grave break down, Bella had focused on her friends and on her dance. She had completely forgotten about the letter that she had sent to her father, and yet she read the letters from her father every night. Bella started her car and set off, down the street. Alice and Rose were gossiping in the back while Jasper and Em were talking about an away game. Edward was sitting in the front seat stroking his muscled stomach that had just had a work out. Bella looked over at his pout and laughed.

"don't start that again you two" Em said, poking Bella's face from behind. She pulled into the schools parking lot and everyone was smiling and laughing. Alice walked off towards the art rooms with Jasper taking her there, Em was escorting Rose to the food rooms. Bella started off towards the Dance rooms while Edward jogged after her. She looked up surprised, and smiled when she saw it was Edward.

"Oh, hey" she said, she looked back down to see where she was walking. "We don't have practice this morning" she said. She looked up at Edward and had to close one eye when too was too bright. He smiled.

"I know, but I wanted to ask you something" they stopped on the path and turned to look at each other.

"Jess apologised" he said. He was searching her eyes. She didn't understand what he was saying. "as in, she wants to give me and her another go" Bella nodded slightly, Edward took that as a good sign unaware that her world was crashing down around her. "I think it would be a good idea to give me and her another go I mean, we had so much together. There's a chemistry between us that should be explored" Edward enthused. Bella looked at the excitement on his face. She forced a smile onto her face. "what do you think?" Edward asked. Bella swallowed the lump in her throat. She smiled again.

"what does it matter what I think?" she asked him. He smiled and looked away as he too had to close one eye as it was bright in the sun.

"your one of my best friends" he looked back at her. "you'd tell me if I was making a fool outta myself" Edward said for sure. Bella nodded.

"Well, you sound like you really wanna try it again with her" no matter how much she's a bitch. Bella said silently in her head. Edward nodded vigorously. "well, it sounds like you've already made up your mind" Bella said, having to swallow again. Edward pulled her into a hug. His arms had trapped hers, and she couldn't move them. He then took off towards the football fields likely to find Jess and tell her the 'good news' if only Bella truly thought that. Her heart was breaking on the inside. She ran to the toilets, to hide her tears and to get changed at the same time. How dare she let herself hope, with everything that had happened her father and then her mother. It was almost funny how she thought that Edward liked her back. Once she was changed into a pair of leggings and a vest top. She slowly trudged her way to the dance rooms. Mr Thorn was there. He noticed she was upset right away.

"Bella, is everything alright?" he asked. Well obviously not if I'm crying. Her thoughts were bitter, but she didn't mean to be so horrible and she regretted thinking it in the first place. She swallowed. Saying sorry in her head she begged Mr Thorn to not make a big deal that she had just heard something that made her a little upset. He assured her he wouldn't bring it up but if she wanted to talk he was there. She just smiled and started her warm ups. She got on with her work. It came to the time where Edward was meant to show up, so they could do the partner dance. She waited, and waited. She waited for an hour before grabbing her bag and walked into the art rooms and waited for Alice.

She agreed, with Alice yesterday to go shopping. Thing is, now she couldn't be bothered. She was very depressed, she was confused as to why Edward hadn't turned up. She sat in the room, where Alice was concentrating. The tiny black haired nymph, noticed out of the corner of her eye she noticed her blue best friend. She noticed that a tear had fallen out of her eye. She noticed she hadn't looked up, like she normally did. She noticed she looked tired. Worse than she normally does. She noticed that her skin had been paler than it normally is.

She looked destroyed. Almost as if she knew something and it was eating her inside. Alice didn't know what to think. The little black haired nymph, was sad, she was sad that her friend could look so blue when it was so close to the showcase. Last year around this time she would be panicking. She missed seeing her friend even smile. This morning she thought that the old Bella was coming back. She looked like she was having the time of her life this morning. That was all Edward. Alice quickly stopped what she was doing and ran over to Bella.

"Hey Bells" Alice said excitedly. Bella only looked up, from fiddling with her fingers.

"oh hey" she said quietly, she sounded morose. Alice looked at her. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What's up princess?" Alice asked, going back to their childhood nicknames.

"what makes you ask Tinkerbelle?" Bella asked back. Alice rose her eyebrows. Bella looked up and at least had the decency to grin.

"I know you much better than you think, princess" Alice laughed at her. Bella breathed in a lungful of air.

"Edward is gunna go back out with Jessica" Bella said, she looked back down and bit her lip. Alice knew that was Bella's signature gesture that she was nervous, and upset.

"oh princess" Alice said, sympathetic. Her heart broke for her best friend. She knew, for a fact that Bella still in love with him. She had been, since pretty much forever. "Jess? Really?" Alice asked. Bella looked up and smiled at the pure disgust in her voice. Alice made a face of pure annoyance and one that made her look like she was about to vomit. That just made, Bella laugh. "now, that your smiling. Lets get going. I'm not in the mood to go shopping" Alice said. "Chinese? My place?" she asked. Bella looked up and hugged her.

"you sure know how to cheer up a girl don't cha" Bella said. Alice giggled the small girl was not the right size for that hug.

"is that a yes?" the bell went for end of school. Bella sighed, and nodded to her. Alice smiled sadly.

"now none of that, no sympathy looks please" Alice winked at her. Alice just rolled her eyes.

"of course not, wouldn't dream of it" It was then Bella's turn to roll her eyes. "hey guess what?" Alice asked, begging Bella to play along. Bella looked up, she looked into her nymph of a best friend's blue eyes- she knew that there was no way she was gonna get out of that room with out playing along with the little game that Alice was tryna play.

"what?" Bella asked. Alice pulled out her box of pictures that she never let anyone to see. She took out one picture.

"I took a picture of Jessica picking her nose" Alice burst out laughing when she saw it. She sounded like a hiccupping chipmunk. When she giggled. Bella started laughing purely at Alice then when she saw the picture. It really was an unattractive picture. Alice fell into bella on her seat. Her head fit into the crook of Bella's neck. Alice's laugh was spreading through the silence of the art room. Bella soon joined in laughing with her. Just at the fact Alice was finding the picture much more hilarious than it was. Bella helped Alice up, she managed to drag Alice to her car. The tall, good looking football player came running out of the school building.

"yo, Bella wait up" Edward called. Bella turned and watched as he ran to where the car was parked. "I saw you walk out, aren't we meant to be practicing?" he asked. He looked at Alice was who was definitely angry at him. He gave her a confused look.

"that was an hour and a half ago" Bella said, Edward looked at his watch. His face turned to one of surprise and then he turned apologetic.

"Oh my days, I'm so sorry I was with Jess…" He probably shouldn't have said that, Alice was angry enough already.

"you blew Bella off, for jess?" Alice fumed. Edward looked slightly taken aback. He gave her a look.

"what's that supposed to mean?" he asked, Alice defensively. Bella stood there with a look saying 'why am I always in the middle of arguments' she was annoyed with ever telling Alice.

"Jess cheated on you, with my ex- boyfriend" she put an emphasis on My and Ex. Edward looked like he didn't know what to say. "she did it before, my guess is she's probably doing it right now. that's what girls like Jessica do. Cheat. She's no good for you Edward and you know what? She'll probably do what she did last time. Make sure you don't hang out with Bella. Its what she does." Alice said defensively. Edward's whole face had scrunched up in a mixture of annoyance, anger and somewhat confusion.

"you said, that it was a good idea" Edward argued in his defence. His hands up in a surrender motion. Bella was just trying to defend herself now. She was exhausted, this sort of thing was emotionally draining.

"you said you were happy" Bella said, in a 'don't bring me into this fool' kind of high pitched voice. Edward motioned to Bella.

"see, she doesn't mind"

"Jesus Edward, are you really as retarded as you let on or are you secretly happy that we- as your friends don't want you dating that whore Jess?" Alice screamed at him. Edward looked shocked, he dropped his hands to his side. His face had dropped all emotion. "we are just trying to stop you from making a huge mistake, Bella here is too damn nice for her own good and won't beg you to see that you really are stupid and that's she's been in front of you the whole time waiting for you to see-" Alice was ranting angrily. Now Bella was fuming. Alice had just ranted about all of her inner most feelings that she never told anyone. Alice just kinda, knew.

"Alice!" Bella demanded angrily, cutting her off. Alice and Edward both flinched at her angry tone. Never did Bella get angry, let alone at anyone of them. Bella was glaring at Alice at first but then moved her glare over to Edward. Her out burst making her see red. After being around arguing parents, it sorta made her hate arguments. Edward was looking at her strangely. He was thinking about what Alice had said. Trying to figure out what she was saying. She looked between the two. She shook her head. She turned, got in her car and drove off. She drove home.

She stood on the pathway out side her house. She looked up at the tall Victorian manor. However much it looked awesome on the outside, it was all modern on the inside. All high tech stuff stone floors and magnificent stairs. She noticed, in the post box there was a letter sticking out of it. The past two weeks flew back to her, as she thought of the possible feelings she would get if it was from her father.

She slowly made her way to the post box. She tried to stop herself from getting too hopeful. Knowing it was probably for Graham and that would just make her hate the man even more. She gingerly pulled the small corner out of the letter box. She turned it over. The first thing she felt was a ripple of happiness and relief rush throughout her body. She recognised the hand writing. It was her fathers. She stared at the now familiar hand writing as she cried every night as she read her fathers letters to her.

She sat on her front steps to the large porch. She watched as the palm trees swayed in front on the sun blocking out the sun. she sighed as she breathed in the American air. She looked back down at the open letter that she had read about ten times as she sat there in her leggings and her dance flannel top. She quickly read it again.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
